<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if you walk away, i'd beg you on my knees to stay by masterofthewhisperers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043793">if you walk away, i'd beg you on my knees to stay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofthewhisperers/pseuds/masterofthewhisperers'>masterofthewhisperers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beautiful Golden Fools, F/M, Sibling Incest, season 7 fix it?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofthewhisperers/pseuds/masterofthewhisperers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His words echoed off the empty room, "I don’t believe you," his tone filled with such venom and hatred had never been directed at her, she was rendered speechless as she watched him walk away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>if you walk away, i'd beg you on my knees to stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Instead of working on any other fic I have in progress, I decided to spend a ridiculous amount of time writing a new one that you might love or you might hate, who knows. It's been a long week so I can't exactly remember what made me write this but the idea has been brewing in my mind for quite sometime. (I'm 99% sure late night listening to Taylor Swift and talking with my pals had a heavy influence on this fic coming to life) I hope you all enjoy it! Also, be warned, this has not been proofread, I am a firm believer in not proofreading anything.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His words echoed off the empty room, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t believe you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>his tone filled with such venom and hatred had never been directed at her, she was rendered speechless as she watched him walk away. The nerve of him to walk away, for her, from </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought as she placed a protective hand over her barely there bump. She had made a move to follow him but ended up stranded on the map room floor, completely at a loss of direction. Her eyes grazed over the seven kingdoms, </span>
  <em>
    <span>three at best</span>
  </em>
  <span> he had once told her. Her eyes darted nervously between King’s Landing and Winterfell, their name was an empty threat now, anyone could harm him along the way. Her sight comfortably settled on Casterly Rock, </span>
  <em>
    <span>home, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but it isn’t home, not anymore but King’s Landing isn’t home either. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She let out a sigh and pondered what was home, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jaime</span>
  </em>
  <span>, her inner monologue screamed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jaime is home; a homeland she’s been exiled from. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tears threatened to fall as it dawned on her that he vowed to never leave, to protect her, to love her through it all and yet he betrayed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She fiddled with the ring on her finger, he had it crafted the day she had told him she was going to become queen, some 20 years ago, he had gifted it to her in the form of a proposal after he had fucked her like the world was ending on the morning she was set to marry Robert. When he was held captive by the Starks she had worn it daily; on the good days it was like he wasn't really that far away and on the harder days it was the closest thing she would get to his comforting hand holding hers. He unknowingly gave her strength and courage everytime she doubted herself, throughout the Battle of Blackwater Bay, the deaths of their children, the death of their father, the day she turned a majority of their enemies to dust; he had been there, even if he wasn’t physically there. She silently admired the ring but was startled by approaching footsteps; she looked up, eyes sparkling, hoping Jaime had come to his senses and they could sort this out, she was met with disappointment when a young stable boy quickly shuffled his feet and met her presence with a bowed head. Nostrils flared and eyes narrowed, she followed his figure like a lioness stalking her prey then it dawned on her, “Where are you going?” The stable boy stopped, stunned that within the last 10 minutes of each other the Lord Commander and the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms had both asked him that, in very similar tones, “I’m...I’m going to fetch Sir Jaime’s horse, Your Grace.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Perfect, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cersei thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so he hasn’t left yet, she could still fix this. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Yes, yes, go fetch Sir Jaime’s horse,” she said as she exited the map room, headed on the fastest route to her lover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaime had ran into a stable boy and told him to prepare his horse while he gathered a few things. He cautiously entered Cersei’s rooms that had basically become his own as soon as she was crowned queen. She had once called him the king of this room, of her heart, but he wasn’t that anymore; she had ensured that when she conspired with Euron and turned her back on him. He looked around and his eyes stopped on the bed, the things he did to her on that bed, he shook those thoughts away, determined to stay on task. He grabbed a bag and tossed in the most plain, insignificant articles of clothing he owned- he was abandoning his post as Lord Commander so there was no need for white cloaks and golden armor; he was also leaving his sister, his home so he avoided all crimson and gold attire. Upon filling it, he tossed the bag near the door before spinning around, scanning the room, </span>
  <em>
    <span>where is it, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>they had just messed with it last night. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He searched every corner looking for the Valyrian steel sword. Cersei insisted they keep it in the room, not because she fears anything, no, Jaime was pretty sure it turned her to touch such a pretty sword that when wielded by the right person held so much power and just as much elegance. Last night she had ran her hands over the cold, hard steel and fingered the gold encrusted lion’s paws at the base of the handle while they discussed white walkers and wights and legends beyond the wall their father had told them were myths. He smiled when he recalled that conversation didn’t last long once the Valyrian sword in her hands was replaced by Jaime’s other sword, he brushed those thoughts away, not wanting to give himself more reasons to stay, and continued his search. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cersei stood outside of the door, gathering her thoughts as her hand hovered over the door handle. She considered just turning away, turning her back on him the same way he had just done her, letting him go. Her face contorted into a pained expression at the mere thought, she grasped the handle and it was swiftly jerked from her grip as the door flung open. She looked up and her anxious pools of green met their equally as frantic twin pair. They stared at each other blankly for a moment, studying the other, mentally preparing for the dance they were about to waltz. She had never felt more out of sync with him, he was unreadable; was he going to yell, to break things or would he just look at her with disappointment pouring from his sparkling emeralds as he walked away again. The feeling was mutual, Jaime was unsure if he should prepare for a sting across his cheek or if she would fling herself into his arms. They never broke eye contact but they broke the silence “I thought you were leaving” and “I was just leaving” simultaneously flowed out of their mouths, both hoping to agonize the other with the chosen statements. Their intentions were achieved when a new tension circled them like a shark drawn to blood. She pushed by him walking just close enough for their shoulders to brush, she felt the jolt of electricity the contact brought and the hitch in his breath ensured her he felt it too. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We always have the best sex after a big fight, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought as she sat down on the edge of their bed. Jaime glared at the floor for what seemed like an eternity before he moved back into the room, “I thought you were leaving” Cersei looked hostile as the phrase venomously dripped off of her tongue. He glared at her, his eyes piercing through her soul, he refused to play their usual game, he looked at her long and hard before he let out a deep breath, “I am. I just need to find something first.” He began searching in one of the dressers, he was at a loss for where it could have been and he was suddenly painfully aware of her presence as her eyes stalked him. After awhile she stood and nonchalantly strutted over to him, he froze as she ran a soft hand lightly over his shoulders, he was tense and sore from training, under different circumstances he might have asked her for a massage but right now he was convinced her perfect hands would have </span>
  <em>
    <span>accidentally</span>
  </em>
  <span> slipped around his neck and coiled until he turned blue. He stood silently, his expression deadpanned as his mind fought the reaction his body so wanted to give into. She leaned in to whisper in his ear, “If you’re looking for your sword,” her voice was sickly sweet and her lips quickly tapped his hot neck before she continued, “maybe check my back, it's what you stabbed at last,” she violently stormed across the room, out of his reach. He whipped around, his eyes were ablaze like the wildfire she had used to blow up the Sept of Baelor. “I stabbed YOU in the back?” he yelled, jabbing an accusatory finger at her, “No, you betrayed me,” his tone wasn’t open to argument so she painted a smirk on her face and tilted her head indicating for him to continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was seething now, his green eyes seeing Lannister red, “YOU went behind my back and conspired with Euron Greyjoy to recruit the Golden Company to fight OUR battle. Brother, lover, whatever aside; I am the Lord Commander,” he yelled, his face lit with fury. He look a deep breath in a failed attempt to calm himself, “I deserve to have known,” he whispered dejectedly, his pride wounded. He was puzzled and disappointed, he was the ruler of their bedroom but she locked him out when it came to actual ruling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A dynasty for US, for OUR child, OUR legacy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he recalled her saying, but it all meant nothing if she continuously excluded him. He’s chest was rising and falling aggressively as she glared at her, he was fully prepared to continue this argument when she muttered something that lightened the red that flooded his vision, “what did you say” he asked with irritated curiosity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath to steady herself, “Jaime,” she moved forward to touch his face but he flinched away, avoiding all contact with her, “I thought I was protecting you,” she answered truthfully. Jaime snorted and rolled his eyes, “You thought you were protecting me? How? How is being in cahoots with Euron Greyjoy,” the corners of her lips pulled upward at his disgusted tone,” protecting me?” Cersei hesitated, she bit her lip as she saw the hurt settling in his eyes, “I thought...I thought keeping you uninvolved would have spared you had my plan been foiled. Euron, the Golden Company, they’re disposable. They mean nothing to me but you,” she stepped towards him and he didn’t flinch away this time, “Jaime, you’re irreplaceable. You mean everything to me. Had Euron been caught and the plan spoiled, the dragon queen would’ve charred him; I couldn’t let that happen to you, I couldn’t let you be involved,” his eyes were glued to hers and he knew she meant every word she had said as he watched her well up, “I’d risk Euron Greyjoy’s life a thousand times to protect yours. Why would I need him when I have you,” she stated matter of factly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was still, the only noise was their heart beats pumping identically. He stepped forward and took her hands in his. He smiled when he noticed she was still wearing the ring he once proposed with, he looked up and her eyes were peering into his, every emotion she was battling was illuminated in her eyes. He dropped her hands and she thought that was it, that he was done, that he was leaving her, a shock surged through her body as his arms tightly wrapped around her and her face was suddenly buried in his chest. A sob escapes her mouth as she held him tightly to her. “Don’t leave,” was all she could say as he rocked her in his arms. He pecked her golden head and pulled away to look her in the eyes. Both pools of green filled to the brim with emotion, “Don’t go. I can’t lose you...We,” both of their eyes drifted to her small baby bump, “...We can’t lose you, Jaime” she pleaded; he couldn’t recall her ever asking for anything, let alone begging for something. He gently wiped away a rogue tear with his thumb and her head naturally nuzzled into his palm. He could tell she was still on edge about him leaving, in a split second he pulled her lips to meet his. It was soft, filled with innocent love at first but her tongue soon darted out of her mouth and brushed over his lips, desperate for entrance. He granted her access and their tongues began a dance they knew all too well. His hands were in her hair as she quickly unbuttoned his top and threw it across the room. Her hands ran down his chest as he worked on her dress. He got distracted the moment her lips worked their way to his neck, he threw his head back to allow her more access and he let out a throaty moan as she began to kiss her way down his torso. He breathlessly panted her name once she reached his belt line. She looked up at him through her lashes, the virtuous look on her face was nearly enough to make him cum. She slowly pulled his pants down, his throbbing cock eagerly popped out and she greeted it with a soft kiss as she pushed his pants to his ankles. He looked at her with hooded eyes, silently begging her to take him in her mouth. “I’m on my knees begging,” she said innocently, “please stay.” She didn’t wait for him to reply, instead she took his entire length in her mouth and rendered him speechless. Her hand gripping his ass, pushing him deeper into her mouth. She slowly pulled his cock out of her mouth, sucking the entire time before she twirled her tongue around his tip while one hand moved to rub his inner thigh. He was breathing heavily, his hand had drifted to the back of her head and he slowly started to push her forward as he thrusted his hips.</span>
  <em>
    <span> If this is what he wanted this is what he was getting, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought as she quickened her pace and sucked a little harder. She’d let him fuck her as hard as he wanted and in any position all night long, so long as he stayed here, with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cersei, I’m getting close,” he breathed out as he pulled his throbbing member from her mouth. She looked up at him, eyes massive with lust, lips swollen and glistening with his precum. He jerked her up to him and his lips devoured hers as he pushed her back to the bed. He pressed two fingers into her to make sure she was wet before he thrusted his cock inside of her. They both groaned, celebrating the feeling of being whole. He began to vigorously pump in and out of her as his thumb played with her clit. He was moving at a rapid pace, “Jaime, please don’t leave,” rang through the room as she begged him to stay with every powerful thrust. He knew she was about to cum and he began to buck wildly as her grip on him tightened. She cried out in ecstasy just as he busted inside of her, impeccable timing for both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gently pulled himself out of her and she let out a small whimper at the empty feeling. He lightly rested his body on hers, chest to chest, cautious of the baby slowly blooming between them. He buried his nose in her neck and identical satisfied grins broke out on both of their faces as she wrapped her arms around him for a tight hug. They laid there, holding each other, silent for a moment when a knock interrupted their peace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir...Sir Jaime,” a small voice stammered from the other side of the door. Jaime let out a cute hum and nuzzled his nose against her cheek, still smiling. Cersei pressed her lips to his temple and ran her fingers through his hair, “Sir Jaime, I think your horse is ready,” she lightly commented, attempting to keep her worried tone at bay. He kissed her cheek and tiredly muttered he’s not going. Baffled, she pulled him up by the hair to meet her eyes, “you’re what?” He gave her a groggy smile, “I’m staying,” he kissed one cheek, “right here,” he kissed her other cheek, “in the Red Keep” he pecked her nose and she small giggle escaped her lips, “with you,” he finished passionately before crushing his lips to hers while his hand rested protectively over their baby.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>